The Power of DimensionsAlternate Universe travel
by BlueMoon37
Summary: Shantell made wish to travel Dimensions/Alternate Universe to meet her fav characters but what this a catch. Which Shantell as she adopts Naruto, Sasuke,and Harry Potter. Shantell: "WHAT a demon are you crazy why would I let you do something like that to me?"


**"Human Speaking"**

 ** _"Thoughts"_**

 **"Demons or Gods Speaking"**

 **The name Shantell I'm an African American well that's what the system labeled me. I mean on my mom side of the family I have a great-great-great grandma who was half white and half Native American who marry a black man then again my dad side have Indian and black in them. So I'm not sure if I should call mix or not because both my parents are black whatever. Let me tell you what I look like I'm 5'4 tell,** caramel chocolate skin, dark brown eyes, my hair is a brown sanded brick color that stop to my shoulders sometime it seen black in the shade or in the dark. Sometimes people can't tell what race I'm form then again if you look at my family I sometime can't tell what race we form I mean my sister look like she blacknese. Anyway I'm 21 and a fangirl of my favs movies, cartoons, anime, and comics like Naruto and Harry Potter. I just love fanfiction don't worry I'm not one of those crazy fangirl who put their self into a story whit a character I have a life.

Shantell: "But I sometime wish I could go to those worlds and meet my hero's and my fav villain's and learn how to fight and stand up for myself just to have fun once in my life."

 **Unknown voice: "So** **you have wished it and so** **shall it be."**

Shantell: "WTFH was That."

A bright light came out of no were as manly finger was in front of me. Seeing this I back up away from him to the door just in case he tries something.

 **Morpheus** **: "Hello my dear my name is Morpheus the god of Dreams"**

Shantell: "God of Dreams? Well there a first thing for everything it not like I don't have weird dreams every night." " _I must be asleep cause there no why this is real."_

 **Morpheus:** **"Oh believe me my dear this is real."**

Shantell: "How did you…."

 **Morpheus** **: "Like I said my dear I'm a dream god but this is not about me this about you and you're wish."**

Shantell: "My wish?"

 **Morpheus** **: "You're wish as you put it to go to other Dimensions/** **Alternate Universe of your fav characters."**

Shantell: "Wow you can really do that this is a dream come true but wait what the catch if I learn anything in my life is there always a catch so what is it."

 **Morpheus** **: "Yes you are correct my dear there is a catch we wish to seal a demon inside of you."**

Shantell: "WHAT a demon are you crazy why would I let you do something like that to me!?"

 **Morpheus** **: "Don't worry my dear he will not be able to hurt you. We wish to punish him for his crimes against the gods his punish are to protect you from any harm while you on your journey and stay with you for the raise of your life. If you have any children he has to protect them because they belong to you as long your blood run though their veins he has to protect them."**

Shantell: "So if I do this he'll protect me and those of my bloodline. I have to think about this first."

 **Morpheus** **: "Go right ahead my dear."**

Shantell: _"Should I do this it's a demon but then again what I have to lose I don't have any family anymore after what happen and I don't have any friends either."_ "I'll do it."

 **Morpheus** **: "That's great my dear but must warn you this will hurt."**

Shantell: "Wait what…."

I couldn't finish what I was saying before screaming in unbelievable pain then blacking out.

 **Morpheus** **: "My dear, my dear are you alright."**

Shantell: "Alright, alright What the Hell was that. You know what I don't want to know."

 **Sakarabru: "You may not but I do** **Morpheus what the hell is this why I'm here."**

I turn to look at the new comer and he was HOT he stand by 6'7, pale skin, short black hair, glowing red eyes, and the body of sesshomaru off of inuyasha.

 **Morpheus: "You are here because of your punishment you are now bounded to the girl."**

 **Sakarbru: "What did you just say to me you old fool!"**

 **Morpheus: "You are bounded to her you are to protect her or anyone of her bloodline now that out of way I must be on my way."**

Shantell: "But wait you never told me how Dimensions/Alternate Universe travel work."

 **Morpheus: "Oh don't worry my dear all you have to do is give a thought were you want to go and you will be there."**

 **Sakarabru: "Wait you old fool gets back here I'm not done talking you yet!"**

Shantell: "Um Mr. Sakarabru I think he gone now."

 **Sakarabru: "You think I don't know that HUMAN."**

Shantell: "For one DEMON my name is SHANTELL not HUMAN SH-AN-TELL."

 **Sakarabru: "I'll call you whatever I want HUMAN. Now tell me why I'm bounded whit a weak HUMAN like you."**

Shantell: "You're an ASS you know that but fine I'll tell you."

 **Sakarabru: "Don't talk to me that way HUMAN."**

Shantell: "I talk to you how I want anyway you are to protect me as we travel Dimensions/Alternate Universe and you can't harm me."

 **Sakarabru: "You want to bet HUMAN."**

The ASS whole tries to attack me but then fell screaming in pain as he was doing that I notes I had a symbol over my stomach it look like something out of Naruto.

Shantell: "Wow this look just like Naruto maybe I should stop wearing short shirts."

 **Sakarabru: "WTH was that!"**

Shantell: "I don't know maybe that's what happens when you try to harm me anyway."

 **Sakarabru: "…."**

 **Shantell: "Hey Mr. Sakarabru what can of demon are you?"**

 **Sakarabru: "If you must know HUMAN I'm a shadow demon and that's all you need to know."**

Years have gone by as me and Sakarabru finally got alone maybe more as we travel Dimensions/Alternate Universe messing things up. Sakarabru became litter overprotective and processes of me. Well for me I been learning to fight and changing things of other worlds and learning about my power of Dimensions/Alternate Universe travel.

This is Naruto/HarryPotter crossover not my oc's background story. I may do a story how Shantell and Sakarabru relationship grow and the powers she learn and the Dimensions/Alternate Universe travel too later when I'm done with this one. This is my Naruto/Harry Potter challenge if you want to do the challenge too go right ahead.


End file.
